


For What It's Worth

by mandathepanda08



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band), Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandathepanda08/pseuds/mandathepanda08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she was known as The White Witch, she was just a singer in a band. Until a certain guitarist caught glimpse of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I got to sing_  
I got to dance  
I got to be a part of a great romance

January 9, 1969

Brown eyes looked out into the semi big crowd, a wave of nervousness like she wanted to throw up. No, the crowd were not there to see them. They were there to see another band, what she was was an opening act. Her band Fritz had been in the scene for a while, straight out of school, doing what they can to put their music out there. It was only luck that they got to be opening for big names such as Joplin or Hendrix; it might just be their big chance. But Stephanie Nicks still had some stage fright when it came to this sort of thing. What if they didn’t like her singing…it wasn’t the usual vocal tone a girl would have, she knew that. But she had to remind herself she was her own singer. If Janis can do it, own the stage with her raspy voice, she could do it with her own unique tone. Her grandpa told her she had a gift, and that gift had to be shown to the world.

“Hey Stevie come on,” she heard Lindsey whisper to her. She just nodded and took a deep breath before taking the stage. Dressed in a white fringed suit she walked on the stage with the rest of the guys. The bright lights blinding her slightly, she squinted to look at the sea of people. Her heart was beating so fast, but again she took a breath.

“This is called Take Advantage of Me,” her voice boomed through the speakers. Turning her heard she gave Lindsey the cue to begin the music. Once she heard the music the fear almost went away, it was like an off switch for her. The shy girl from Arizona was gone and the performer took her place. She had a rule, if people paid for a show she wanted to give them the best show they could get. Who knows, someone out there could be watching and it change their lives. Like watching singers like Grace Slick and Joni Mitchell changed hers. Little did she know, her life was about to change as well.

* * *

 

“So once we get done here we have to head straight to LA, don’t worry I got a whole bar ready for you when we fly.” The man told him as they were walking through the crowd. No one noticed him…which wasn’t a bad thing. It had been a while since Jimmy actually went to a place and not be bombarded by fans or groupies wanting to spend time with him. He just wanted to go to a place where music was being played and listen. He was even half listening to his friend and manager Richard as he went on and on about their tour that they are still in. On top of that it was his birthday, the mid-year of his twenties. Course he was feeling slightly melancholy so Richard suggested they took a break, get some fresh air. Though his suggestion was the bar the club provided.

 “Thank you guys, we’re Fritz. This next number is called ‘Where Was I?’” the sound was pretty good. The typical psychedelic sound of the day. But then a voice came from the next verse, stopping him dead in his tracks as his eyes finally moved toward the stage.

“I was waiting for you  
Oh no but you  
You know you never came.”

She looked like an angel in the bright spotlights of the stage, the fringe on her arms like wings. She had long flowing hair and her voice…God her voice! It was nothing he ever heard before. It was like the most majestic animal injured, it was full of passion and pain. He could hear it clearly in the lyrics that she felt something in the words. Wither she wrote it herself or not it didn’t matter, he could still feel it along with her.

“I was lost  
Now you found me  
Oh yes I was lost  
But now you have found me.”

He did find her; he had looked high and low for someone like her to capture his attention.  He never felt so instantly bewitched since Jackie so long ago. He just stood there, watching her wail the lyrics with every inch of her small body. She was limited to the simple instrument that was a cowbell. But that voice she carried, that was her true instrument.

“Hey, earth to Pagey,” Richard’s voice broke him slightly out of the enchantment. Feeling him place a beer in his hand. “This American beer taste like piss, but it’ll do I guess.”

“Hey who’s that?” Jimmy asked, nodding his head toward the stage. Richard looked at the band the shrugged slightly.

“No clue mate, some local band give or take. Why you fancy the bird or something?” Richard laughed, clearly joking. But when he saw the look of Jimmy’s face he groaned in dread. “Bloody hell Jim.” He knew what that look was. Richard always saw that look since he worked with the guitar player. It amazed him, being reigned a rock god and yet he was the shyest man he had ever seen. When Jimmy was interested in a girl, all he had to do was look at Richard. And Richard had to be the one to persuade the girl to go and talk to him. “What should I even tell her hm?”

Jimmy thought for a moment and just shrugged. “Tell her it’s my birthday,” he replied. Taking a sip of his beer with a small smile, clearly amused by his friend’s frustrations.

“Fine, I’ll try my best,” Richard muttered, walking through the crowd toward the stage. Jimmy’s smile just got bigger. Richard should just get used to it, what Jimmy wanted Jimmy got. And what Jimmy wanted, more than anything, was to know that angel’s name.

The band played a couple more songs before thanking the crowd and walking off the stage. “Hey Stevie,” their manager called to her. “This man would like to talk to you.” Confused, she leaned to get a look at the man standing by the side of the stage. It was no one she knew of before…some stalker fan she guessed. She walked over, crossing her arms in instant.

“Yeah?” She replied.

“Stevie is it? I’m Richard Cole, manager of Led Zeppelin. Perhaps you have heard of them?” Her eyes became wide, this also caught the attention of her other bandmates. Of course she heard of Led Zeppelin, you had to be living under a rock to not know. Lindsey and the guys bought the first record, but she was the one that played it more than once. She absorbed that album, taking the hard sound with the vocal majesty. Needless to say, they were her all-time favorite band, and talking to their manager was just too good to be true. “Well, the boys are celebrating good ol’ Jim’s birthday and wanted to invite you.”

“Hey we’re invited too right?” Their drummer Bob replied. Stephanie looked at the guys then back at Richard.

“Yeah, could they come?” She asked, noticing the slight panic in his face. “Wouldn’t be fair if one gets invited to such a thing you know?”

“Um…sure love, you all can come. Here,” he handed her a card. “Show the guard this and he will let you guys in. Don’t be late now okay?” She gently took the card in her hand, nodding in reply. As she watched him walk off the guys went around her in star struck surprise.

“Fucking Led Zeppelin, can you believe it? They came to see us play!” Lindsey whispered. “This could be the start of a break I just know it.” Stephanie could only nod, staring at the card. She was going to see Led Zeppelin…she almost felt like she needed to get pinched. This was just too good to be true!

“Good news, her name is Stevie and I got her to come,” Richard start. Seeing his friend smile in excitement. “Bad news the rest of the gents are going with her.” This caused an immediate frown.

“Why the bloody hell did you allow that to happen?” Jimmy asked.

“I’m sorry mate, she wanted them to come along. But hey think of it this way, we can throw the groupies you will be obviously ditch tonight onto them.” Jimmy thought and nodded at the idea, it wasn’t a bad thought.

“You really think she’ll show?” He asked.

“Of course she will show you git! I swear, women come far and wide to suck on your dick and you are worried about some bird you never even got the balls to talk to yet! Come on birthday boy.” Jimmy grunted, but he had a hope in his heart. Jimmy was a detailed planner; he had to have everything just right. There was a method to his shy madness, and if it worked just right he wouldn’t have to worry Richard about this sort of thing ever again.

* * *

 

“Okay, that’s it…come on guys,” Stephanie nodded her head. It was one of the grandest hotels in San Francisco; in fact it was highly posh. She felt almost intimidated walking to the man in the front. With a slight gulp she handed him the card, watching him examine it then handed it back to her.

“8th floor,” he instructed. Opening the door for them so they could go inside. Odd, why would he tell them the floor instead of a room? Not saying anything they went into the elevator and pressed the 8 button. She sighed, fixing the skirt of her white dress that she had changed for the occasion. Making sure the fringe vest wasn’t in tangles. But when the bell rang and the doors opened, they were introduced to a rather wild Wonderland, at least that was what she could describe it.

Girls laughing, some half naked, running away from roadies who were chasing them. Someone walking a large dog from one room to another. Incense and Peppermints blaring through the speakers as people were screaming and singing drunkly along.

“Some party,” their guitarist said.

“Ah you made it!” Richard yelled, walking with a topless girl around his arm. “Would you like a drink? We have Jack and Jim, not to mention alcohol that will make you breathe fire!” He laughed. “The gents are more than welcome to chit chat with the gals I see your stares!” Stephanie immediately felt uncomfortable. Watching her friends and potential guardians drool over these groupies. Whom were more than happy to take them by the hands and guide them to where there was a satyr player performing an Indian masterpiece. The fumes of pot filled the air, and now she wished she didn’t come to this at all.

“Um…Richard?” She yelled through the loud music, causing him to jerk back to look at her. “Can I use your bathroom?”

“Ah yeah love! Just go down the hall and there might be an empty room on your left. Not making promises though, hey! Don’t you start without me you fat git!” He yelled at a bearded man who was in the middle of snorting coke in between a girl’s breasts.

“You were too slow to start you sod off!” The man yelled back, Stephanie just groaned walking toward the other side of the hallway. Richard just watched her, noticing a familiar black haired head peeking from one of the rooms then rushed back in its hole. This was going to be a long night.

Stephanie sighed, her arms crossed in hopes to just hide in the bathroom for a while. At least until she found a way to sneak out of the hotel in one piece. Just as she passed one room she noticed a soft playing of a guitar. She slowly stopped, turning to the sound and walked closer as it got louder. Peeking her head in her heart immediately jumped into her throat. It was him…it was Jimmy Page. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his long dark hair hanging down as he was hunched over. Stevie noticed there was some candles lit, making sort of a warm glow to the room. It was almost welcoming, better than the wild show she was experiencing. Taking a closer step, careful not to interrupt him during such a beautiful performance. But he must have noticed her presence, because he looked up while still playing.

God…he was even more beautiful in person. Soft features, green eyes that sucked you in. She was entranced by him, she was speechless.

“I…I’m so sorry interrupting you,” she began. He just smiled, shaking his head.

“You didn’t, I’m just drowning out that god awful sound. Don’t get me wrong, I like a good time as much as the next guy. But Rich and Peter…they tend to get excessive when it comes to celebrations.” He replied, his soft voice taking her aback. She wasn’t expecting it, then again she had no idea what he would have sounded like in her mind.

“So, it’s your birthday I take it?” She guessed. He nodded in reply. “And you are not out there to celebrate your own birthday?”

“I like my birthday celebrations to be more quiet and personal,” he replied then took a hand and patted it beside him. “Sit with me?” She gulped, taking step after step to sit down next to him. She noticed a whiff of his scent, it was nice. He smelled like spring rain, clean and natural. God she was so nervous, she was sitting right next to the best guitar player of their age. Right next to Hendrix, only Jimmy made art through his playing. The bow…the structure, it was almost listening to a magic spell being performed.

“I heard you perform,” he admitted. “You have such a beautiful voice.” She blushed at his complement, looking down at her lap.

“I’m okay,” she muttered. Playing with the ends of her fringe.

“Okay? You are magnificent,” he assured her. “You sing with such longing and beauty, I never got emotional over a singer since Joni Mitchell.”

“She is an amazing songwriter,” she agreed. “I’m glad you liked it though.”

“I more than liked it I loved it,” he smiled over at her. “Do you write your own songs?” She shook her head in reply.

“Javiar writes most of the songs, I mean I wrote some but…we never performed them. Not yet anyway,” she replied.

“I would like to hear them,” he said. “I bet they are simply fantastic.”

“They’re a working progress,” she laughed. “I’m Stephanie by the way, but everyone calls me Stevie.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Stevie, I’m glad you came. To be honest I was worried you were not going to show up. When people are usually invited to a party of ours they tend to either be really excited or really apprehensive.” Stephanie looked over at him in shock.

“Wait, **_you_** were the one that invited me? Not the whole band?” She asked. Jimmy just smiled shyly, looking down at the floor.

“I confess, I told Richard to invite you. None of the guys went with me…I just wanted to get to know the girl that had the beautiful voice.” He confessed, causing her to look at him with such awe. He wanted to meet her? Talk to her? Her heart skipped a bit, causing her to smile out of nerves.

“Well um…what do you want to know?” She asked. She watched him as he took the guitar to the side, turning to where he was facing her.

“Everything,” came his reply. And she did tell him everything. She told him where she was from, how her family had to travel became of her dad’s job. How her mom introduced her to magick and fairy tales. How she wanted to be like Joni Mitchell and capture everyone’s attention and feel with her music. How her grandpa was the one to introduce her to the guitar and songwriting. She told him her hopes, her fears. How she was told to be her own person because her mom told her so. In return he told her everything about him. Despite the mystery, he was actually normal. How he was an only child, how he was close to his mother more than his typical cold shoulder of a father. How he took guitar, but liked to paint, even went to art school before he became a session musician. He talked about his own interest in magick, how he had all these plans about the band. That they could be bigger than The Yardbirds, bigger than The Beatles!

They ended up laying side by side on the bed, he played a record he always carried with him to keep him at peace. They had only known each other for hours, but it felt so familiar…so natural.

“So we were just about to walk off the stage when Janis came to us, all decked out right? Feather boa headdress and shades. Carrying a bottle of Jack. She was screaming at us, to the top of her lungs. ‘Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck off my stage!’ I was so scared, like I was shaking!” Jimmy laughed at her story, he had a beautiful laugh. So light and full of warmth.  “Jimi Hendrix dedicated a song for me once.”

“Oh did he now? Should I be jealous?” He asked.

“Oh no, it was just a nice thing he did. He flirted and all but it’s nothing like that,” she assured him.

“Ah well, if it were me I’d compose a whole album, not a song,” Jimmy suggested. Stevie looked over at him with a small blush.

“You can do that?” She asked, her voice small. He just took his hand, gently placing strands of her hair away from her face.

“I can do anything you asked me to,” he replied, his voice just as small and gentle. The atmosphere changed in that moment.  Stevie watched as he kept stroking her hair, his green eyes flickered with the small candle’s flame. Her heart began to race, feeling his hand brushed along her cheek. But she didn’t say anything; she didn’t protest…she didn’t encourage him. She just watched as his eyes moved toward her lips, leaning in slower and slower toward his destination.

“Oi’ Pagey! You gotta see this, one of those guys that came in is about to…oh hello,” they both jumped at the sound of someone barging in his room. Stephanie knew who it was right away; it was Robert Plant, the band’s singer. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Yes,” Jimmy replied, a clear scowl on his face.

“I’m sorry mate, but there’s a gent about to jump off the ledge to the pool.” He told him then looked back at her. “I think you know him yeah?” Her face was of worry, rushing out the room and toward where the crowd of people were. Oh no…it was their keyboardist Javiar. High out of his mind he was trying to climb over the railing to where the pool was several feet below. He could get hurt…or worse.

“Woah no!” She yelled, trying to grab a hold of him. Just her luck the other guys from the band were helping out.

“You guys never let me have any fun!” He yelled, clearly angry then began to brush Lindsey’s hair. “You have such soft hair!”

“Maybe it’s best if we just go, he’s out of it,” Stephanie told Jimmy, watching the guys carry him out.

“You don’t have to…” Jimmy told her, his voice small. He didn’t want her to go, he was so close. So close to kissing her and finally having her to himself. And she didn’t want to go…but she had to think about her friends.

“I know, but I have to. To look out for him,” she told him. Her heart sank; this was probably the last time their paths were going to cross again. But Jimmy wasn’t going to have it. Now that he found her, he had every intention of keeping her.

“We’re performing tomorrow night, please come.” He pleaded, taking her hand gently in his. “Please?” Stephanie looked at the guys awaiting her to come with them then back at Jimmy. Giving him a small nod her heart sang once again, seeing his smile. Satisfied he let her go, knowing in his heart she would come see him. She felt the connection; she had to…because he felt it too. Now it was only a matter of time…before she was his forever.

It took a while for them to get him into the cab, but the bandmates got their keyboardist in. He was still laughing, going on and on about how bright the cab was.

“Did you have fun at least?” Lindsey asked her, noticing her looking out the window of the cab. She was still caught up about what had happened between her and Jimmy. That spark between them, she never felt like that before. Even with Lindsey. She just nodded, not really replying. What was she to say? What was certain…was this was not the end of this journey…not in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

_And if I say to you tomorrow.  
Take my hand child, come with me._

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you? I mean…you don’t know what’s going to happen there,” Lindsey insisted as Stephanie was putting on her shoes.

“A rock concert is going to happen Lindsey, I’m just going there to see them play then I’m back home it’s no big deal. Besides you don’t understand what happened that night just…being with him, talking to him. I can’t just shake it off you know?” She looked back over to her friend, a small sigh escaping her lips.” I just want to be able to say I got to see the best rock group in the world right now and catch a glimpse of him one more time is it that much to ask?”

“I know, I get it really. Just…be careful is all I’m saying.” He told her, giving her a small hug of encouragement. Stephanie smiled, hugging him back with a nod.

“I promise, I got my whistle on me,” she informed him before heading out and toward the concert. The moment she arrived she noticed the huge crowd that was waiting to get in. Stumbling through her purse she grabbed her share of the gig money and paid her ticket. She had seen big crowds from her concerts, but never like this. The place was packed; there was not an empty space to be found. She was lucky enough just to get close as she could on the stage.  Just then the crowd roared, the band came up on the stage. She then saw him again, dressed in what seemed to be a white floral shirt and suede pants. He stood there so collected up there, fixing his guitar together while the rest of the band was setting up.

The speakers boomed with the sound of electricity, only making the crowd roar in response. She was entranced, seeing the passion in their playing. They played with every inch of their being, the sweat that poured out with every riff and belt of a note.  She just stood there, almost in a daze. Looking more at Jimmy then the rest of the band. Sure he let himself loose every now and then, but when he played he was focused. Hunched over to the guitar, giving every note his undivided attention. You could barely see his face, which just added onto the mystery that formed around him. Even when he did his bow technique, she was sure he was casting a spell. It was inhuman, the sound it created…so mystifying and out of this world. She was a goner, that was certain. Hearing them on a record is one thing, seeing them live was a whole other beast.

During a small break Jimmy just happened to look up from the crowd, he could spot her right in the crowd. In his eyes she stood out in the sea of people, her pink peasant dress on…her long dirty blonde hair. There she was, she came. A smile broke on his lips, hardly containing his excitement. He had to get her backstage…he couldn’t get her out of his head. The warmth she radiated, the softness of her skin. How she smelled like citrus…how close they were to kissing! He turned over to see Richard, nodding his head toward the crowd. Richard took the cue, looking out to find her in the crowd and gave him a nod. He was going to make sure she wasn’t going to get away this time.

Stephanie was so engrossed at the concert; she didn’t notice him until he got up close to her.

“Well hello again!” Richard’s voice pulled her out of her trance. “Jimmy wanted to be sure to give you this pass, so the guards don’t make such a fuss. Now you will be there yeah?”

She could only nod, getting a smirk from him before moving back up behind the stage. She held onto that pass in a death grip. Her heard racing, she was going to meet him again. Possibly get close to him again. Would her heart even take the pounding? She just kept it close until the concert was over, stepping out of the theater and onto the back where a bunch of groupies were awaiting to get inside. They tried it all, propose sex with the guards, show their breasts. Stephanie just got up there and showed her pass, getting a nod and a lead inside. Needless to say she could care less what their reactions were.

Backstage was familiar, in that the same wildness from the party seemed to have followed. Though more slightly tamed, there were groupies already there. Loving on the bigger man with the beard she had seen with the line of coke. Richard was obviously flirting with a blonde one, who giggled up a storm.

“Why hello again, so sorry for our first meeting. Not the best impression, I’m Robert,” the blonde held out his hand, which she took. But he held it close and gave it a kiss. “So you’re the gal who’s got Pagey’s knickers in a twist. Can’t say I blame him, you are a pretty little thing.”

“Back off mate, if Jimmy catches you pulling the charm card on his girl I will have to deal with his sour mood and I do not wish to do so!” The big man yelled out.

“Oh I’m just warming up to the girl! Come on, I’ll show you where he is. The old girl hates it when we are done with a show he bitches about his hair.” Robert smiled, guiding her to one of the doors. Sure enough Jimmy was in the mirror what seemed to be drying out his hair with a towel. “Oi’ Pagey! Your little songbird has returned!”

His head jerked up, seeing Robert’s and Stevie’s reflection in the mirror, he couldn’t even contain his excitement. His smile grew so big it ached! He dropped the towel, walked over to her and engulfed her in a deep hug. Not really caring what sweaty state he was in. He just had to get her in his arms again. Stephanie didn’t mind either, it just made his scent stronger.

“You came,” he stated, moving back to get a look at her.

“Hey I told you I was going to,” she told him with a returned smile.

“I’ll leave you two little lovebirds be hm?” Robert closed the door, leaving them to themselves.

“How did you like it?” He asked. Moving to where he was holding both her hands.

“It was far out,” Stephanie exclaimed. “I have been dying to see a show but never got the cash or the time. You were…so amazing out there.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” his smile warm, stepping closer to where there was no distance between them. “You could have told me…I could have easily got you a ticket or a pass free of charge.”

“I don’t mind, really. Worth every penny,” she assured him. Only the loud screaming from the other side of the door made her jump slightly. “Rowdy crowd you carry,” she couldn’t help but comment.

“Yes, sadly the privacy I want will have to be put on hold for now, come with me,” he pulled her hand gently. Guiding her out of the room she could see the party was indeed still going on. It seemed to her it was an endless thing.

“They’ve been wanting to meet you, accuse me of keeping you to myself,” he told her though there was some truth to those words. “You’ve met Robert,” he showed her the wild haired blonde taking a sip of his tea. “That’s Bonzo beside him. John Paul right there,” the bassist waved at them on the couch. “Richard of course, and that is our other manager Peter.” Ah, the large man with the loud mouth.

“You allowed your sacrifice to be seen now?” Bonzo yelled out, getting a cackle from Robert. Jimmy just ignored them of course; his focus was now back fully on her.

“Would you like to come back to the hotel with us? I can’t promise the noise these barbarians carry will get much better,” he warned her.

“I don’t know…I promised Lindsey I’ll be back at the apartment,” she replied. His face changed, a wave of the green monster washed over him.

“Is he a boyfriend of yours?” He asked, hoping to the gods that wasn’t true.

“Oh no, I mean…we dated briefly but we thought it was best to be friends,” she replied. A wave of relief washed over him.

“Well I’m sure since he knows us now so you are safe,” he reasoned. “We can even drive you back when you wish to return…okay?” Stevie sighed; she couldn’t say no…in all honesty she was still under his spell. With a nod she felt him squeeze her hand and the next thing she knew she was in the back of a car on the way back to the familiar hotel. It was interesting, seeing growing rock gods in their environment. And always with a girl with them. But all she could feel was Jimmy’s hand still holding hers. Rubbing his thumb over the skin with such delicate care.

* * *

 

“Oi’ Pagey! Do try not to get the girl too loud eh? We all know how carried away you get!” Peter yelled, hearing the roaring laughter of the men.

“They like to give you a hard time huh?” She asked as they walked what seemed like it was Jimmy’s room to sleep.

“They do tease yes, I don’t mind, we tease each other all the time.” Jimmy told her. “They like to tease me more because I’m more of the introvert. I’m just focused on the music is all.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Stephanie assured him. Once she went into the room he closed the door behind him. He watched as she looked at what he carried with him to San Francisco. The small amount of records, books.

“Crowley huh?” She asked with a small smile, holding one of the books up to his view.

“I take it you think he is an evil man as well?” He asked. Stephanie just shook her head.

“I never read much about him, but if you like him he can’t be all bad right?” Her reply made him smile; walking to her and gently took the book from her hands and placed it back.

“People say I’m a Satan worshipper,” he commented.

“People think I’m a witch, doesn’t matter does it? Just because we like what is out the norm,” she replied. Jimmy just smiled in reply, turning on his record player and put on a record. Suddenly the smooth voice of Otis Redding played against the speakers. “These Arms of Mine”, she thought Otis was a beautiful singer. She kept going with her little investigation, noticing the small sketchpad that laid there.

“You still draw?” She asked.

“I still sketch every now and then…but I’m not very good.”

“I do some drawing on the side too, nothing too fancy,” she shrugged. “And I’m sure you’re not bad. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“A few actually, but I make up for it,” his voice was slightly lower; she could feel his presence getting closer. That was when the familiar pull of the thickness of energy came to play again.

They stood in that spot; while the room was fairly spacious it felt as if they were in a small closet. Maybe it was the thickness of the energy between them. The way his eyes bore into her. Those green eyes, they were so intense! Stephanie felt herself tremble under his gaze. Looking up at his towering figure over her. She felt his hands snake to her hips, pulling her closer to him. God, she was certain her heart was about to beat out of her chest!

“Breathe me in,” he whispered. Capturing her lips against here’s in a kiss. Stevie felt her body light up, like she was on fire. His lips were so soft, so tender. But the kiss itself was anything but. It was deep, sensual. It was as if he was trying to devour her soul as much as he possibly could. Stephanie moaned slightly in the kiss, which must have gave him the green light to deepen the kiss even more. Suddenly her eyes opened slightly, feeling a wave of liquid go down her throat. Did he…did he just spit in her mouth? They did finally pull away from the heated kiss to grab some air, his eyes hooded and fired up.

“I’ve been dying to do that the moment I saw you again,” he whispered.

“Same here,” she took a deep breath. Her mind was spinning, her hands holding onto his arms for dear life. He just laughed softly, leaning in to give her another deep kiss.

“God what are you doing to me?” He asked in a sigh. “It’s like the moment I saw you, you have invaded my heart and mind. I…I haven’t felt like this in a long time.” His forehead rested against hers as if he was trying to breathe her in.

“I should be asking you that,” she teased with a small laugh. But then the sad reality sank in, this was short lived. Soon he would be gone…and who knows if they would see each other again. “How long are you still here?” She asked, her voice now slightly sad. He noticed it too; it wasn’t as if the thought did not cross his mind either.

“We have one more night here,” he told her. “You should come on tour with us, see the states.”

“I can’t, my home is here…and I have the band to think about.” Jimmy nodded sadly, but he was determined.

“Stay the night with me,” he told her. Her eyes widened slightly but he shook his head. “We don’t have to do anything I just…I just want to stay with you as long as I can. Give me that please?” Stephanie looked up at him, finally nodded with a smile. Jimmy smiled in return, taking her hand and guided her toward the bed. True to his word they didn’t do anything, sure the kissed every now and then but they mostly just laid there and basked in each other’s energy.

Stephanie had no idea when exactly they fell asleep, but when she woke up she was greeted to a sleeping, peaceful Jimmy. They were still in their clothes from last night, not that she mind. She just laid there, watching him sleep. He was even beautiful when he slept, so peaceful…so calm. His eyes opened, green meeting brown.

“’Morning,” he greeted softly. All Stephanie could do was blush and mumbled a morning reply. “Are you hungry? I can get breakfast ordered for us.”

“Oh no…you don’t have to,” she spoke but he insisted. When they stepped out of their room they were greeted to an amusing scene. Everyone was pretty much passed out, all forms of alcohol scattered in can and glass bottles. So this was the life of a rock star, she thought. Jimmy ordered room service for the two of them, enjoying the coffee and breakfast on the balcony that looked out the city.

“It’s magical here,” Jimmy commented. “But it’s nothing like Pangbourne however. You would love it there; it’s beautiful there in the spring.”

“Maybe one day I’ll go,” Stephanie replied. “Who knows how the band will go.”

“You should be a solo artist,” Jimmy looked over at her. “I believe you will have the world in the palm of your hand if you were on your own.”

“You really think that? You only saw me sing once,” she laughed.

“It only takes one time for me to know,” he reached out taking her hand in his. “I have a keen sense of these things.”

After breakfast Jimmy got a limo for Stephanie to get back to the apartment, but not without giving her another deep kiss before she left. He wanted to see her one more time, and she promised to see him one more time. But when she got back she was greeted by a worried Lindsey.

“I was almost going to call the cops! But some English guy told me you were safe so…are you okay? How did it go?” He asked.

“It was magical,” she just replied in a dreamlike state toward her room. They were like love sick teenagers. He surprised her at the apartment later that day, taking her out and showed her all the places he knew that held magick supplies and books. They even walked along the beach hand in hand and just listen to the ocean roar. He played music for her, she sang some of her poetry to him, they even combined the two and formed some tunes. It was two musical fusions molding together into a force that was out of this world. She even got the treatment to sit on the side of the stage to see their last concert in the city. They stole glances every now and then, shared a smile. It was a language they both knew…they knew what was happening between them. What was happening…was the blooming feeling of love.

She knew it, because she cried the next morning. They were packing up to go, but she stayed the night with him one last time before that time finally came. He gently calmed her worries and sadness, wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

“Do you have a phone?” He asked, she simply nodded. “Give me your number and mailing address, I promise you Stevie I will call and write every chance I get. And I’m going to get you a ticket to England, show you my side of the world. I swear it love.” Their foreheads touched, basking in their energy. This was not goodbye, not by a long shot. He had found the angel he longed for, no way in hell he was going to allow her to slip away. With one last kiss goodbye he got into the limo and drove off, Stephanie just watched as the limo got smaller and smaller.

“You okay?” Lindsey asked, she nodded taking a deep breath. It was going to be okay…this was not the end. This was going to work out! Hope bubbled in her heart, she was certain it was Jimmy planting a piece of himself in there. Her sorcerer…God there was nothing he could not do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

_Well there's someone for me somewhere_ _  
But I still miss that one_

* * *

 

It didn’t happen to her, there was no way it happened to her. She heard it from her friends that it happened to. They met and fell in love with a musician…they say they will write and or call…and then it never happens. They end up heartbroken and alone with the thought of being forgotten. It didn’t happen to her! Jimmy told her he would write or call, he was just busy with touring and he didn’t have the time. That was what she kept telling herself, plus she didn’t want to seem like she was desperate. To keep her mind off things she focused on the band’s music, but even then she was distracted. But it wasn’t a total waste, she wrote at least five different songs and poems about her feelings about him.

When she wasn’t writing or performing, she was pacing by the phone or check the mailbox every time she saw the postman. She felt like she was about to lose her mind, this was not what she wanted to happen this far in her life.

“You need some fresh air,” Lindsey suggested. “Come on Stevie; hang out with some of your friends.  Get your mind off stuff, it’ll do you good. Who knows, they may help you ease your mind.”

* * *

 

“He dumped ya,” her friend Sandra spoke.

“He’s just busy…” Stephanie argued.

“I have never heard of a band being that busy so fresh in their career. I’ve been around the block a while,” her other friend Nichole chimed in. They were sitting at a café enjoying tea, at least that was what she hoped they would do. So much for easing her mind.  Stephanie knew the women from one of her concerts, they were groupies…but not the ones she saw from the Zeppelin concerts. GTOs they were called, people Stephanie sort of picked up fashion tips from.

“Stevie, you are a sweet girl…but this Jimmy guy? If I think it’s who you’re talking about he’s done this shit before. He sees a young thing, he sweet talks her, and he just leaves…never to be heard from again. He’s a heartbreaker, plain and simple.” Sandra told her, gently taking her hand. “You need to just move on okay? Forget him…he already forgot you.”

She sat on her bed, silent tears slowly streaming her face. Their words slowly sunk in her mind…what if they were right? They knew the world of rock more than she did. He just dragged her along…got his rocks off being with a girl to keep his bed warm. And they didn’t even have sex…that was what hurt the most. God, what an idiot she was! The phone began to ring; Stephanie wasn’t going to fall for it. Every time the phone rang and she rushed to it, it was either Lindsey’s parents for their manager. She was just going to let Lindsey answer it…it was not for her.

“Hey Stevie it’s for you,” Lindsey called out. She figured it was maybe her parents…or her brother. Slowly getting up with tears still evident in her eyes and walked to him and gently took the phone.

“Hello,” she answered, her voice crackly from the crying.

“ _Love why are you crying_?” The voice she thought she could never hear again spoke on the other side on the line.

“Jimmy?” She asked, gulping.

“ _Oh darling I’m so sorry, we’ve been so busy with the tour and trying to get the tracks down for the new record I had no time to call. I did write, but I guess it hasn’t come to you yet. Don’t cry, I’m here please don’t cry_.” Jimmy explained, Stephanie laughed. She could hear her heart warm up once again, he didn’t forget her…they were wrong. They were all wrong about him.

“I thought I wasn’t going to hear from you again,” Stephanie admitted.

“ _Oh no love, you can’t get rid of me that easy_ ,” he replied with a smile in his voice. “ _Now, now that I eased your mind tell me what is going on in your side of the world hm? Leave no details_.”

They talked what felt like forever, she told them about the band’s attempts of recording an album. About still being an opening band. She told him she was working on more songs but Lindsey seemed to be the only person interested to actually play them. The rest of the band didn’t seem to like the direction things were going.

“Lindsey said if the band does break up we can try to become a duo. I can finally share my music.” She explained, but noticed the small scoff from Jimmy.

“ _I still think you’re better off on your own_ ,” he suggested. “ _Lindsey can do just as well on his own as well_.”

“Jimmy, please tell me you’re not jealous,” she said with a smirk. Jimmy sighed on the other end.

“ _I’m a possessive person love; do you think you can handle that_?” Jimmy asked.

“I think I can,” Stephanie smiled. “Now enough about me tell me about you.”

Jimmy began to tell her about the tour, how the crowds were getting bigger. They were working on new material, how they were recording on the road and planned to go back and forth to get the album done before the New Year.

“I can’t wait to hear it,” Stephanie told him. “The album I have is about to wear out I’ve been playing it so much.”

“ _I still plan to take you to Pangborne, maybe when I return to San Francisco in April we get you a passport hm_?” Jimmy voice had a smile in it, Stephanie eyes widened…he was coming back?

“Oh no…you don’t have to go through all that trouble for me,” she insisted but Jimmy would not have it.

“ _No, it will be done. I promise you_ ,” he told her.

“I miss you…” Stephanie admitted, she could feel that he was smiling on the other end of the line.

“ _I miss you love, more than words can say…on the phone at least_.” He replied, she believed it…she believed him. Hearing his voice set her mind at ease, all the doubt and the fear went away. She was certain, more certain than before. And then they came, they finally arrived. The letters, ever since he left he had written to her. Iowa City, Detroit, the latest was Boston. He was giving her a timeline so she would know where he was going.

**_January 14, 1969_ **

**_My Lady,_ **

**_The original plan was to fly to Los Angeles, but there had been a slight shift in plans and we ended up having to perform in Iowa. With all my travels you would think I would be slightly bored, but I do try to find beauty where ever I go. However, I couldn’t find it, now that I caught a glimpse of you._ **

She read them over and over, not getting over his sweet words. He was a poet, he expressed himself so beautifully.

**_I read my horoscope the other day; it was a bit disheartening if I must say. According to the cosmos since you are a Gemini and I am a Capricorn our fate is doomed so to speak. But if I am anything it is a stubborn man, and besides…what is a love without some heated passion? Would be rather dull don’t you think?_ **

**_I do miss you my darling Stevie. I miss those big doe eyes that suck me into your soul. I miss your smile, radiating a thousand suns. I especially miss your voice, when I play…I often think what you are singing tonight? Do you use every inch of your soul when you sing as I do when I play? I found a new purpose to play, I play enough to maybe…just maybe you are able to hear me. I play for you my love. I now play when singing has failed me. Maybe once again our musical fusions can become as one, like the days in my bedroom. And possibly, soon, I’ll be able to have you in my arms again. Smell your sweet scent of tangerines. Do you miss me too as much as I miss you? Does your heart ache like mine aches every single moment I am not with you? I plan to write as much as I can. I do not know how the mail system works here in the States. But please know I have not forgotten you, not once. Not ever._ **

**_Forever yours,_ **

**_Jimmy_ **

* * *

 

**_January 16, 1969_ **

**_My Lady,_ **

**_We have arrived to Maryland; I always seem to like the east coast with their sense of history. Course I find it amusing, being from England you hear the other side of the story of the Revolution. Percy and the boys like to tease me, they caught a glimpse of my sketches of you. Calling me a love sick fool. Maybe I am. It has been a while since I felt this way. You remind me of the countryside, full of mountains and wild gardens. I must be losing it; because one day as I was walking I swear I thought I caught a whiff of your sweet scent in the wind. I catch myself craving you, your lips…your touch. I think every waking moment what you are doing. Are you reading the books on magick I got you? Are you writing words of longing and poetry as I write musical notes that are covered with such loss and longing? I haven’t got a letter from you once, to that I understand. With a nomad such as I where can letters from you go? But with every letter I send I send a piece of my heart with it. You have truly bewitched me my little white witch from the golden state. Please don’t forget me, I haven’t forgotten you._ **

**_Forever yours,_ **

**_Jimmy_ **

* * *

 

**_January 18, 1969_ **

**_My Lady,_ **

**_I always find Detroit to be the driest place, especially during the winter. But I do enjoy the snow, I always liked snow. Hardly anyone comes outside in the snow, so you can walk around and enjoy the silence. I used to like being alone, being an only child isolation is something you love and admire. But today I find myself craving the company of another. I miss your company. I know you told me about you have traveled some places. But I still want to show you such beautiful things._ **

**_I think you will love my home. It’s in the country, very small place. The house is facing the river that runs through the town; I have a little boat…the only thing I can actually drive. You can just turn the boat off and let the river guide you. I always found it the most calming experience. But with you the experience will be all the more beautiful. I catch myself imaging what it would be like for you living with me. Spend our days just in the peaceful silence. Your lyrics, my music, nothing could be more perfect to me. Oh my love, how my heart longs to be with you once again. I have pulled some strings to possibly come back to San Francisco, that way I can sweep you away and take you with me. No if’s and’s or but’s about it…I will return to you and you will be mine once again._ **

**_Forever Yours,_ **

**_Jimmy_ **

She read every single one, tears filling up her eyes. It was true; she did ache to be with him once again. Listening to the record she had was not helping out at all…but the letters and the previous phone call finally brought her mind at ease. She had pep to her step again, singing with a new found hope in her heart. The guys could tell, even Lindsey had to smile. She had been down in the dumps lately. Jimmy always tried to call her as much as he can, making sure she knew exactly where he was and how long it would be. She would even sing some songs she had written to get his opinion on it.

“ _We are supposed to go up to Canada soon_ ,” he told her one night. She was laying on her bed as she listened. He was on the other side, playing around with his guitar as she could figure on the other line. “ _I’m not a fan of flying all that much_.”

“So how do you calm yourself down?” She asked him.

“ _Well, we either drive as much as we can, and if we have to fly I down a drink to keep me at ease_.” He told her, she could hear a smile in his voice. “ _But if you were here with me I might not have to pick up a drink_.”

“Charmer,” she commented with a small laugh. “But soon you will be back here…I’m so excited I could bust!”

“ _I am too love, once we land there you will have to come and spend at least some time with me until I have to take off again_.” He told her.

“I don’t know if I can handle the distance,” Stephanie admitted.

“ _I know…I won’t lie and say I can. But patience my love, our story is not over yet. That I can promise you_.” He always made promises like that. Everything he ended with in their conversations was a promise. She had that at least, and the letters she red over and over, keeping them in a shoe box in her room. It felt like an eternity, but soon the winter soon turned to spring. April was near, which meant only one thing.

“You know Stevie; don’t take this the wrong way. But I have never seen you clean up so much in that speed.” Lindsey commented as she was rushing to clean the living room. With her last phone call from Jimmy he made the request to take a look at her home. Something she was thrilled to do, but realized how messy it must of have looked!

“Will you shut up and help me? This has to look at least like civilized people live here before Jimmy comes up here! Which, can be any minute so the faster the better.” Came her sharp reply, her friend just laughed at her.

“Do you even remember what we saw the last time we saw them?” He asked, only getting a pillow thrown at him with her yelling at him to help her. Just as she was about finished with the kitchen she heard the door knock. Causing her to squeak out, he was here…he was finally here! She rushed toward the door, stopping at the mirror to make sure she looked okay before opening the door.

 There he stood, just as beautiful as she remembered from the last time they laid eyes on each other. His leather jacket, his scarf. His wavy dark hair that covered one half of his eye. He smiled down at her, holding his arms out to her.

“Come here love,” his soft voice rang in her ears. She snapped out of her daze, jumping into his arms in a deep embrace. “God…how I long feeling you close again.”

“I almost forgot how warm you felt,” she replied. They held each other for a while, basking in their little moment after months of being apart. Finally he placed her down, holding her face in his hands before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Stephanie almost felt weak in the knees, that kiss sealed the longing they had. The reunion that was way overdue. When he pulled away she whimpered, causing a small chuckle out of him.

“There’s more where that came from I promise you,” he told her. Finally his focus was the surroundings they shared. “Hm, cozy little home you have.” Oh right, her place!

“Yeah it’s not much but…Lindsey’s parents helped out,” she replied guiding him inside. She should him around, the living room and the view they had on the fire escape. When they made it to her room she blushed, watching him not say a word as he walked in and looked around, observing everything.

“It’s warm,” he commented. “The energy is inviting and safe…you truly are a bewitching woman.” He turned to her with a smile, causing her to melt just by the sight of him.

“So…um…I take it you’re performing tonight?” She asked.

“Tomorrow night actually, and the day after. We are doing some work for the new record…you should come along. I’m sure your friends will not mind if I steal you away for a little while. It’s been so long…”

“We’re in a pausing period actually,” she replied. “So I have nothing to do.” Jimmy liked that answer, because he came up to her and kissed her on the lips once again. It was as if the time apart was a pause in time, and once he returned everything went back to normal. They were like any normal couple walking along the streets of San Francisco, and they were happy. She was happy, sticking right by his side. While everyone was outside the hotel room having their parties they would just sit on his bed reading magick books or improving her lyrics. They were back to their own little world, the little bubble they had created.

Even when she went to the concerts, she got the best seat, right beside the stage and watch them at their best. Jimmy would catch glimpses of her, a smile escaping his lips causing her to just melt away in a puddle. She was in love with this man, a pure goner for sure. She had found the half she had wanted for so long, someone who got what she was doing and was just as supportive as he was loving. Even when they made love for the first time it was the most spiritual experience of her life.

They were in the bubble again after a show, him hovering over her while kissing her with all the love and passion he had for her, and she in return. Finally she pulled away, causing a confused look on his face.

“What’s the matter love?” He asked, gently stroking her hair.

“Nothing I…I want…” she had sex before, but this was different…she was shy about it. But it was as if he had read her mind, a smile creeping across his face.

“I’ll be gentle, are you sure love?” He asked, leaning over to kiss her once again. “Because once I start I don’t know if I will stop.”

“I want to…I do,” she nodded cupping his face. She watched as he turned his head kissing her hand. Looking back at her with those warm green eyes. He moved till he was on his knees, slowly undoing his shirt in front of her. His eyes kept on her face while she watched him with a blushed face. It was as if she was a virgin all over again!

One by one the clothes went off and onto the floor, first his and then her’s. Completely bare to one another. He kissed every inch of her skin, so gently and loving. Leaving little love marks along the way until he reached his true destination. Stephanie gasped out when she felt his tongue lap between her folds. A moan escaping him causing her to shake under his power. He took his sweet time with her, rolling his tongue around her clit. Giving it a little tease making her grip the bed in a death grip. Her voice was breathy and wanting, her back arched towards the heavens as he continued his assault. When she finally reached her bliss, he drank her nectar. Moving back up to kiss her on the lips, it was a strange sensation, tasting yourself on the lips of your lover. But she didn’t mind, especially when he kissed like that.

When they finally made love it was euphoria, they moaned together in perfect harmony. Jimmy’s dark hair covering them in a veil. He was slow at first, getting her used to his size before giving her everything he had. He was passionate in his love making, calling out her name along with the sound of their skins slapping together. The heat was rising between them, sweat sticking them together. And when they climaxed, it was animalistic and wild. He landed on her, his breathing labored while she was trying to get her’s back. Even with his eyes hidden in his hair she could see the Cheshire grin on his face.

“How was that?” He asked, making her laugh.

“That was…holy shit that was amazing,” came her breathy reply.

“I agree…I hope you’re ready for another round,” he told her, causing her to look at him in shock.

“You mean…” Jimmy just smirked, kissing her once again as if that was his answer. He proved how much had had for her, over and over until they just couldn’t take it anymore.

“I almost gave up on music,” he told her in the dimly lit room, laying side by side as he gently drew patterns on her naked skin. “When I was a session musician, it almost got the best of me…plus I fell in love with someone.”

“Who?” She asked, just watching him. Even in their moments together he looked so focused.

“Her name was Jackie, Jack Deshannon,” he replied causing her to shoot up.

“Wait, **_the_** Jackie Deshannon? Put a little love in your heart Jackie Deshannon?”

“That one, I was in deep with her…but things just fell apart. Still, it destroyed me. I thought I’d never find a love like I had with her…until I saw you.” He told her, she looked  back at him. “Just promise me something…don’t leave me.”

“Jimmy how can I leave you when I’m worried you’ll leave me?” She asked him, he was quiet. He took her back, making her lay back down on him. Her head rested on his chest, hearing his soothing heartbeat.

“I can never leave you on purpose my love, that’s why I want you to come home with me. I want you with me always Stevie, you’ve captured me heart and soul.”

“You’ve captured me too,” she spoke softly as she gently played with the hairs on his chest. “And I promise, no matter what…I’ll never leave you.” She could feel the smile against her hair, feeling him pull her closer to him.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, it'll make me happy!


End file.
